Morganville Instruments!
by LunaLikesSimonCats
Summary: What happens when Magnus takes the TMI characters through a portal, and they end up in Morganville? How will they get along? Just a random story I wrote for fun.


**Hi, wonderful turtles. Just a random thing I wrote. Hope you like!**

"Magnus, no," pleaded Alec to his boyfriend. Magnus, of course, didn't listen and continued to dial Clary's number on his cell phone. Alec silently face-palmed as he heard Clary's confused hello.

"Hello, Clary! We were just wondering if you could call all your Shadowhuntery friends, and Steve, to come to my fabulous apartment!" Magnus chattered. Alec glared at him, not that he noticed. There was no ' _We_ were wondering', just a 'Magnus was wondering'. And Magnus still couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that the vampire's name was Simon, not Steve, Silvester, or any other S name.

Clary must have asked why, because Magnus began a long explination.

"Well, I was just sitting there and I realized that you guys, with your lack of knowledge of exciting places, had probably never been to StarFloor!"

After a moment of silence, Magnus continued.

"Oh, StarFloor is a _wonderful_ hangout! It sells the finest beverages you can imagine, not to mention the eccentric company! Some of my greatest friends go to the StarFloor"

Another silence as Clary replied.

"Well, yes, I mean it's a downworlder bar, but that's no reason not to come! Come with your arrogant Shadowhunter sweetie, and friends! Alec and I would be very sad if you didn't show."

A final silence.

"Can't wait to see you there!"

Alec couldn't believe that Clary had said yes to the request. He sighed, knowing that he had choice but to come now. Magnus gave him a excited smile, and before Alec could say a word, Magnus whisked him into another room.

Magnus shoved him into a chair, and Alec looked forward and saw himself. Magnus had placed him before a mirror.

"NO!" cried Alec, but Magnus had already taken a hold of his face and was busying himself with attacking Alec with a powder brush. Coughing, Alec pulled himself away.

"Magnus, DON'T YOU DARE," he yelled a little too loud,"I don't wear makeup! I-I never would!". Magnus rolled his catlike eyes and set the brush gently down on the table.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you're the only one with no glitter," Magnus teased. Alec was perfectly fine with being glitterless, so he stood up and left the room. He'd only just gotten back into the living room when someone knocked on the door. Alec ran to it, and looked through the peephole (a Shadowhunter could never be too careful). It was Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon. Alec unlocked the door, and Izzy bounded in. She was wearing one of her party outfits, a glittery black dress that looked about 3 inches too short, and tall heels. She looked at Alec, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Hi! Don't you need to get ready or something? You look like you just woke up," she told him. Alec glared at her, the wordless way of saying "this is my outfit, I don't care". Jace came out the door, Clary holding his hand. Jace wore nice dress clothes, and Clary wore a modest silver dress. Simon, who was now trying to push past the others to get inside, was the only one wearing something normal.

"Ah, there you all are! Lets go," said Magnus, who'd just appeared from the other room, his hair looking a little more spiky than usual. He wore a royal blue jacket with purple trim, and a pair of dress pants in bright red. A few months ago, Alec would've been shocked by the sight, but it was so normal now that he didn't give a sideways glance.

"How far is it," asked Izzy, "I didn't wear very good shoes for strolling."

"Strolling? The only strolling that will happen is through a portal," said Magnus. Alec did a double-take. Magnus was talking about opening an unauthorized portal, just to go to a bar. Alec knew he was a bit stuck up about the rules, but the rules were there for a reason.

"Um, isn't that illegal?" asked Clary. Alec silently thanked her.

"Clary, since when have we followed Clave rules?" asked Simon. _Stupid vampire,_ thought Alec, _he has no right to poke fun at the Clave. He's a downworlder, he should be -_ no. Alec forced the train of thought to stop. He had to stop looking down on downworlders, since he was dating one now.

"I agree with Simile, let go!" shouted Magnus. Simon seemed grateful for Magnus's support, or at least he didn't get on him about calling him a figure of speech. Alec didn't argue, mostly because a portal had suddenly appeared on the wall. Izzy flashed them all an excited look before charging in. Jace followed her, then Clary. Simon looked at it for a minute, probably admiring the shining frame of the portal, before following in suit. Alec gulped.

"Sweetpea, it's just a portal. Go follow your Shadowhuntery friends," Magnus suddenly told him. At that moment, Alec didn't have the heart to refuse or tell Magnus that 'Shadowhuntery' wasn't a word. Alec sighed and stepped through.

On the other side, Alec saw the others standing awkwardly. _I thought Izzy would be dancing with a werewolf by now_ , he thought. Then he noticed his surroundings. The area wasn't a bar, or even inside. They were standing in the middle of what looked like a town square. There were mundanes wandering around them, and oddly, some beings Alec could feel were vampires.

"Um, exactly where did your boyfriend send us?" asked Jace. As if he'd heard Jace, Magnus suddenly tumbled through thin air, looked up, and made a noise of confusion.

"Where are we?! Magnus, this is NOT a bar!" cried Izzy, who looked really out of place in her revealing party clothes. Simon stood next to her and didn't say anything.

"I don't know...I've never messed up a portal...or at least not for a while..." Magnus was rambling now, and Alec gently grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him. Magnus really was good looking, even with all the eyeliner and cat eyes. There was a random smattering of glitter across his forehead and cheeks, probably from his hair.

"Well, just make a portal back," said Alec, forcing himself not to panic. It was just a little mishap. Plus, maybe they wouldn't have to go to the bar after this.

"I can't. There's no portal door here. My apartment had one, but here..." Magnus said, crestfallen. Alec's panicked mind took over his tounge.

"W-what?! You can't be serious! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

Clary took a step back, and so did Jace and Simon. Some of the nearby people turned to look at Alec. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a woman approached the group. She looked about 20, with a sharp face, icy grey eyes, and pale blonde hair done up in an intricate crowning style. She wore a white suit.

"You must be new here. Welcome," she said in a tone that sounded like she didn't feel like welcoming anyone. Magnus gave a formal bow, while the others just stared.

"You are NOT to yell in Founder's Square. Remember this," the woman continued. Alec didn't know what to make of her. She was cold and rude and - she was a vampire. Alec had no idea why it took so long for it to dawn on him. He took a step back. Vampires could be vicious and unpredictable when mad, and the vampire woman didn't seem to pleased with Alec's outburst. She walked away calmly, back towards some men in black suits. They were probably vampires too.

"Well, she was pleasant," muttered Izzy. Alec couldn't help but agree. Neither, apparently, could the others, since they all nodded. Suddenly, Alec remembered their strange situation.

"Where are we?" he asked, feeling the waves of panic start up again.

"We could ask the vampire lady, but that's probably not a good idea," said Clary. She must have also sensed the woman's species.

"We could ask the other people around here," suggested Simon. Alec actually thought that was an OK idea, so he turned to the first person he saw. It was a girl, probably around 13, but tiny. She kind of looked like a worn doll; small, cute, and ratty.

"Hello, where are we? I mean, where is here?" asked Alec, realizing that he sounded stupid. The girl shrunk back a bit, making her look even smaller.

"Um, your in M-Morganville, Founders Square," she said, "Don't worry, you won't be here long. Claire will make sure of that."

Then she walked away. Alec opened his mouth to call after her, but all that came out was a squeak. _What's Morganville? And who's Claire? Will she kill us? Who even was that girl? How does she know what's going to happen?_

"D-did anyone else just hear her?" asked Alec, finally finding his voice again. By the scared looks on everyone's faces, he could guess they'd heard. Everyone was silent for a minute, then Simon spoke.

"We have to get out of here before that Claire person comes."

"Totally agreed. Magnus, open us a portal out of here," said Izzy. Suddenly, her deep, black eyes widened. She must've remembered that Magnus couldn't open a portal here. Jace held Clary in his arm, whispering something to her. Simon stood awkwardly to the side. Alec watched them for a moment. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm. He yelped, and then his Shadowhunter reflexes kicked in. He spun around to face the person and threw a punch forward. His fist connected with the person, who fell back, and Alec pulled his fist forward. His eyes flickered towards it, and he saw something bright on it. Glitter was on his knuckles and in the cracks of his fingers. _Oh, Raziel! I just hit Magnus_ , thought Alec, guilt filling him and spinning through his veins. He looked in front of him, and saw his boyfriend, looking hurt. His eyeliner was smeared unattractively around his eyes, and there was a small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Oh, Magnus! I'm so sorry. I-I guess I didn't realize how on edge I was!" Alec cried. Magnus gave him a small smile that was only a little ruined by the fact that blood from his nose was dripping onto his lips.

"It's fine. We're in some random place full of vampires! I don't blame you for being stressed and jumpy," said Magnus, "Anyway, look." He touched his hand to his cheek, and for a moment, his fingers glowed blue. The blood dissipated, and the makeup redid itself. By the time he was done, he looked, if anything, better than before Alec had hit him. He gave Alec a smile, and leaned towards him. Their lips were about to touch -

"DO WE NEED THIS NOW?!" cried Izzy, causing Alec and Magnus to rock back. Clary and Simon started laughing. Then, the group realized that they'd just yelled in the middle of Founder's Square. Again.

"Let's find another part of this Morganville place, OK?" said Simon, looking nervously around for a sign of the angry vampire lady.

"Agreed, Simile." And they ran.

 **Hope you liked! I'll post more chapters soon. Please review! Please with a bunch of tiny Izzy chibis on top? Myrnin chibis? Adorableness overload, bye!**


End file.
